


Second Life

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Elektra (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after the movie, Elektra returns to find that she and Abby have more in common than they once thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maekala

 

 

__

"The second life isn't like the first one, is it?"

"Sometimes, it's even better."

It had been seven years since Kirigi had died.

That's how she measured time. Seven years since Typhoid Mary had died, seven years since Stone had died... seven years since McCabe had died.

Elektra had thought... hoped that she would never see Stick's camp again. Or Stick, for that matter. Yet there he was, sitting on a tree stump by the front gate.

"So... the prodigal daughter returns," he said in his gruff voice.

"Wish it could be under better circumstances."

Taking off his sunglasses, Stick seemed to examine her with his unseeing eyes. "Yes... you've learned much since we last met. But you still haven't completed your journey."

"Are you offering to train me again?" Elektra asked.

"No... no, some lessons can be learned... only by being taught. Abby is as you were once. She has learned all that can be taught in the old ways, now she needs to be trained in the ways of the new."

"Do you ever get tired of talking in metaphor?"

"Yes. That's when I switch to similes. Like a butterfly inside a cocoon, Abby is ready to emerge from this sheltered world and into yours... as bleak and hard as it is."

"Her father didn't leave her much choice in the matter. I suppose she asked you why you couldn't bring him back like you brought her back... like you brought me back."

Stick chuckled. "She knows much of combat, but very little of true war. Only a warrior with battles unwaged can be given life again."

"So I'm told. No wonder she wants to get away from here." Elektra walked through the gate.

"Her journey will not be an easy one," Stick called after her. "Being the Treasure was never a simple task, but guiding her is more difficult by far."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

* * *

When Elektra reached Abby's room, her bags were already packed. Abby had grown into a beautiful young woman. Muscles rippled along her slender body, her fingers were callused from holding weapons, and a fencing scar bisected her left cheek. Her reddened eyes were molten metal when she looked at Elektra, ready to be hardened into steel.

"He never drank. He never smoked. He took good care of his car... of everything. A fucking car crash..."

"Your father was a good man," Elektra said unnecessarily.

For the first time, Abby seemed to notice who she had been reunited with. "Why'd they bring you back? To tell me it's not so bad, that revenge isn't the answer?"

"Revenge against who? Some kid with a learner's permit who ran a red light? Your father wouldn't have wanted that for you." Elektra sat down next to Abby on the bed. It hadn't gotten any softer since she had left. "I wouldn't want that for you."

"Since when do I care what you want?"

Elektra let the question die. Abby looked down at her feet.

"What did you see? When you died?"

The lies would have been gentler, but Abby wasn't the kind of girl you lied to. "Black. Just a lot of... black."

"I saw my mother. When I came back... I was sad. I was sad that I couldn't stay. But I have this destiny, right? To win the battle between the Hand and the Light Side or some bullshit like that."

"You can control your destiny or your destiny will control you."

"That's what I'm doing, controlling it... that's what I'm doing, going with you. Right?"

Elektra stood up and picked up some of Abby's bags. "We'll see."

* * *

On the car ride away, Abby played with her bracelet, centering herself with it like it was a string of Buddhist prayer beads.

"You stayed with the warrior beads," Elektra stated. "I'd have thought you'd switch to something else by now."

"It's a weapon of last resort. I tend to favor the bow."

"The calluses on your finger."

"I barely even feel it when the bowstring cuts into them."

They drove in silent. Elektra tried the radio, but they were too far out to get any decent stations.

"I used to have such a crush on you," Abby admitted. "I mean, you were just... and I was so..." She managed a slight smile. "You ever have a crush?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"He was framed for killing my father, so I tried to murder him. Then I was killed and he hooked up with a drug-addicted ex-porn star."

"Oh." Abby watched as Elektra turned onto the highway. "You don't suppose there's anything good on the radio yet?"

"Try and find out."

Country music and AM talk shows.

"I don't like anything that twangs," Elektra said, turning off the radio.

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Being in love? With the guy who... I guess didn't kill your father?"

"Matt Murdock? It was... interesting. I probably won't repeat the experience, but I can't say I regret it."

"Did you ever feel anything towards my dad?"

Elektra gave Abby a look. "Pity."

"Oh."

"You ever been with a man?"

"What? You can't ask that!"

"I'm sorry, I thought we were making conversation to take your mind off the grief."

"Thanks for injecting that note of levity into the proceedings."

"You want someone to comb your hair, pat your back, have a nice cry on my shoulder? I'm not it."

"Then why'd you come back?"

Elektra tried the radio again.

* * *

"Johann Butler."

Elektra set the bucket of ice down next to the TV in their motel room. "He the man that killed your father?"

"No, he's the... my virginity."

"Oh."

There were two beds in the room, but with floral pattern comforters and scratchy sheets. Abby was seated on one. Elektra sat down opposite her.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" Abby asked.

"No. But you learn to live with it."

Abby nodded. "So... what've you been doing for the last seven years?"

"Killing people."

"That figures."

"Not for money. For..." Elektra faltered.

"Truth, justice, and the American Way?" Abby snorted.

"The kind of people who killed your mother and tried to turn you into an assassin. Never laugh at me."

"Sorry."

"Forgiven."

Abby pressed her fingers together. "Can I see them?"

"What?"

"Your sais."

Elektra didn't understand the request, but nonetheless she pulled her weapons out of their sheaths set in the small of her back. Abby looked them over.

"Stick taught me that sais are supposed to have blunt tips. For defense as well as attack. But I've only seen you use them sharpened."

Elektra nodded. One of her sais was sharpened, but the other was blunt and rounded. Elektra moved the sharpened sai up until the point was against Abby's jugular.

"How much?"

"What?"

"To kill you. How much were you planning to pay me?"

Abby smiled. "I was hoping you'd give me a trial offer."

"You really think it's that great, being dead? Being with your mother and father again? Most teenagers can't wait to get away from their parents, you're willing to die to be reunited with them." When Abby didn't say anything, Elektra continued. "Why me?"

"Because I knew you'd make it painless."

"Nothing's painless, child. I thought you were a woman. Instead you're just a frightened little girl."

Abby unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the mattress behind her. She was wearing a shirt with the sleeves cut off under it. Although baggy, it nonetheless spoke of Abby's womanly curves and warrior's body.

"I'm not afraid."

Slowly, Elektra drew the sai downwards, cutting a thin line in the hollow of her throat, then using it to slice Abby's shirt open. It hung off her shoulders, just barely covering her ample breasts.

Elektra held up both sais. "Choose. Life or death."

Abby reached out and wrapped both of her hands around the hand Elektra held the blunt sai with. She pulled it down between them as Elektra stood up, using the sai as a fulcrum to lower Abby onto her back.

"Good choice."

Elektra unzipped Abby's fly and eased the sai inside her. Abby moaned in pleasure as she felt the cold metal penetrate her. Elektra straddled her, pushing the scraps of clothing off her torso and rolling one of Abby's nipples between her fingers.

"Your journey's just beginning."

 

 

 


End file.
